


Mercantile

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Cross-Generational Friendship, Demons, Gen, Inspiration, Money, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Rings, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: How Vulgrim got his inspiration to become the Demon Merchant.





	Mercantile

**Author's Note:**

> Since Vulgrim doesn't have a backstory I thought I'd give him one. The Dark Hall is non-canon, I just needed to name Lucifer's home something.

Vulgrim floated over the pale stone road and onto the obsidian paved marketplace that surrounded the Dark Hall. In normal cases, the Lesser Demon guards would have turned him away, but the gift of a few souls here-and-there had negated that part of their duty. A strange, bi-pedal goat with black horns, clad in an orange robe and smoking a long pipe stood at the stall that was nearest to the Hall.

The Goat Merchant waved him over. "Harrumph, ah-ha hem, well, come on, lad, take a look. This merchandise isn't going to sell itself, you know. Ostegoth's my name and selling relics is both my job and my pleasure."

Much as he could without lips, the young demon smiled. His small white talons drifted over the main selection of merchandise: serrated swords, strings of beryl beads brimming with black magic and glaives denoting their enchantment by glittering with frost, flickering flames or sparking with lightning. There was a smaller section, which contained a few golden rings set with precious stones. Two caught his eye, though they were currently too big for his fingers, a ring set with an enormous emerald and one set with an onyx topped by a golden cross.

When asked about the emerald ring Ostegoth's replied, "Hmm, yes, that one. You have a good eye, my young friend. It is enchanted to make the finding of treasures and relics easier. Though it is a pale imitation of the amulet called Hoard-Seeker, which was lost long ago, hem haw, but that cannot be helped. Ah-ha hoom, excuse me. Normally, I would charge 200 Gilt for that ring but for you I think I can drop it to 185."

"But, then, I could go and find the Hoard-Seeker for free. 160."

"170."

"165."

"168."

"166, and I buy the ring with the cross for half-price, so that you still net a good profit."

"Hmm-hmm, you drive a hard bargain. I accept. If you're still interested in the moving of merchandise when you are older perhaps you might consider becoming my apprentice."

He paid for his rings and left to browse the other stalls. Well, he always was looking for new things to buy and discarding them when they got too old. If he became a merchant, he could sell them for gilt and souls while still getting new things. The Demon Merchant, that sounded rather nice. But, things ? That did not. Merchandise sounded much better. Hmm, fresh merchandise. 1000 years later, he took the apprenticeship.


End file.
